What I hate about you
by Kokolikescake
Summary: Was passiert eigentlich wenn Garak Bashir sagen würde was er alles an ihm nicht mag...und was schon...
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Wenn man sich diese Station am Rande des Föderationsraumes betrachtet, erfährt man eine gewaltige Veränderung an Allem möglichen: Ständig wechseln Tag tagtäglich die Leute von einem Schiff zum nächsten, Waren werden ausgetauscht oder umgeschlagen, ständig wechseln Wünsche und Vorstellungen in dieser Station, Ansprüche und Konventionen. Ein Blick vom Promenadendeck, da wäre etwas was eine Konstante ist. Die Sterne scheinen immer, und von Zeit zu Zeit kann man das Spektakel erleben wie sich das Wurmloch öffnet, welches wieder neue Wünsche und Prinzipien direkt ins Herz der ehemaligen cardassianischen Erzbauanlage transportiert.

Die wenigen Dinge die immer so bleiben wie sie sind, zumindest im Großen und Ganzen, sind überschaubar. Man sollte genau hinsehen um sie zu bemerken, aber sie sind da, wenn man dann einmal erneut sich zur Luftschleuse 8 auf den Weg macht und mal wieder merkt, dass die Umweltkontrolle in diesem Bereich sehr stark aus dem Rahmen fällt, wenn im Quarks die Gäste und Dabo-Damen laut kichern wie jeden Abend, wenn dann mal wieder die OPS Schichtwechsel hat und Commander Sisko etwas Ruhe erhalten kann. 

Sich diese Punkte schaffen ist nicht leicht, auf einer Station wo das Leben und alles mit ihm so schnell fluktuiert wie sonst nirgends. Umso wichtiger ist es, diese Situationen genau festzuhalten, und die Stammbesetzung macht es schon unbewusst, wenn Constable Odo sich wieder über Quarks wöchentliche Lieferung von Ale aufregt, wenn Major Kira und Commander Dax über das Holodeckprogramm diskutieren, wenn Dr. Bashir und Garak der Schneider wieder einmal zusammen Mittagessen. 

Der junge Arzt schlich gekonnt an der langen Schlange vor dem Essensreplikator vorbei, dünn genug war er alle Male und wo es nicht reichte, da lächelte er lieb und meinte nur schnell _„Entschuldigung"_ um schnell voran zu kommen.

Er erblickte seinen Gesprächspartner schon von weitem, deutlich stach der Cardassianer aus der Masse heraus. Der graue und blassen Hautteint, die auffälligen Schulterkämme und natürlich der einzige seiner Art auf Deep Space Nine.  
„Aber Doktor, warum diese Eile?"

Bashir wurde mit einem warmen Lächeln von Garak empfangen.  
„Naja, ich bin zu spät und Commander Sisko hatte erst letztens noch daran appelliert, das ich mich um mehr Pünktlichkeit bemühen sollte."  
„Aber werter Doktor", meinte Garak gelassen und hielt sein Lächeln aufrecht, „das hier ist doch kein Opsmeeting wo sie sich verspäten könnten."  
„Dennoch ist es wichtig."  
Julian schob schnell den Stuhl zurecht und setzte sich. 

Der Schneider war überrascht das sich der junge Offizier nun endlich mehr um seine Pünktlichkeit bemühen wollte, er selbst achtet da natürlich darauf als Cardassianer, aber endlich schien auch der Mensch es umsetzten zu wollen.  
„Es ist wirklich schön, dass Ihnen unser Essen so wichtig ist", meinte Garak mit einem gewissen lasziven Unterton.  
„Natürlich ist es das", gab Julian ehrlich zurück ohne die dahinter liegende Ebene aufzugreifen. „Und ich weiß auch wie sehr Sie auf Pünktlichkeit achten."  
Als Garak noch einmal genauer in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers sah, erkannte er in den strahlenden Augen deutliche Aufrichtigkeit aber auch viel Naivität, wahrscheinlich konnte dieser junge Mann auch hier seine Worte nicht abschätzen.  
Manchmal findet der gestandene Cardassianer das ganz schön anstrengend, Bashir kann er bei weitem nicht so einschätzen, wie er es gerne wollen würde. Er war sich so sicher das er es zunächst könnte, deshalb sollte genau er es sein, der ihm doch Informationen aus erster Hand von der Kommandozentrale unbewusst geben sollte, damit er selbst wieder sich den Respekt seiner Leute verdienen könnte… sein Heimweh war einfach nicht in Worte zu fassen.  
Doch anstatt das nur der Doktor fleißig plauderte ertappte sich Garak dabei, wie auch er ihm einiges erzählte, sich mit ihm über Literatur austauschte, merkte was für ein wacher Geist hinter diesem hübschen Augen verborgen lag. Wann hatte er diesen Mann und die Gespräche mit ihm falsch eingeschätzt, wann war es das er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Doktor gegenüber verloren? Nun war es deutlich das sie Freunde waren, er könnte Julian nie (oder nur sehr schwer) hintergehen. Dafür empfand er einfach zu viel für ihn auf den unterschiedlichsten Ebenen.

„Garak, was haben Sie denn?" Julian lehnte sich etwas über den Tisch und nahm Garaks verlorenen Blick mit seinen Augen auf.  
Wie ein kleiner elektrischer Schlag traf das den Cardassianer, welcher daraufhin wieder ganz im hier und jetzt war. „Wie schafft es dieser Mann nur immer wieder…?", dachte Garak noch als er beschloss dem gegenüber wieder mehr Beachtung zu geben.

„Aufmerksam und bemüht wie immer Doktor, oder?"  
„Können wir diese leeren Floskeln uns für später aufheben?", fragte der Sternenflottenoffizier und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Ich habe ja schon die Hälfte meiner Pause verpasst."  
Julian genoss die Diskussionen mit Garak sehr, und irgendwie auch ihr übliches mysteriöses Spiel, welches beide gerne bis zum Äußersten trieben. Noch nie war belogen werden so kurzweilig wie bei diesem Cardassianer und obwohl er genau wusste, dass viel über Unwahrheiten, (oder wie Garak es nennen würde: „_andere Ansichten der Wahrheit_") ablief, so wusste Bashir genau, würde es um alles gehen, dann würde er Garak vertrauen können.  
Ja, einem Cardassianer _vertrauen_, das war eine Sache die man nicht alle Tage denken oder gar sagen kann. Er weiß deshalb noch genau wie und wo er es das erste Mal fühlte, er sortierte gerade sein medizinisches Equipment, Major Kira und Constable Odo kamen auf die Krankenstation um ihn abzuholen zu einem Meeting der Führungsoffiziere, da war er plötzlich einfach, dieser eine Gedanke: _Wenn es drauf ankommt, dann würde ich diesem Garak trauen! Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich es bereuen werde.  
_Er hatte das natürlich niemals zu seinem cardassianischen Freund gesagt, viel zu sehr würde dann das ewige Rätseln und Tauziehen um Wahrheit und Vertrauen aufhören, dennoch geht Julian davon aus, das Garak eh schon ahnen kann wie sehr er sich ihm anvertrauen könnte. Die Frage war ja nur, würde das jemals auch der Cardassianer bei ihm tun?  
_Sollte er das überhaupt in diesem Maße?..._

„Was wollen Sie denn essen Doktor?"  
„Oh, ich denke ich werde mir heute einfach nur einen Tee bestellen, wirklich Zeit zum Essen habe ich eh nicht mehr."  
Julian stellte erneut einen angenehmen Blickkontakt zu Garak her. Vielleicht war das auch schon Teil des Spiels der beiden geworden, wer als erstes wegsieht hat verloren, oder eben was zu verbergen. Ansonsten ist es zumindest schon eine erwünschte Gewohnheit für Garak geworden, die Blicke länger zu halten als nötig.  
Meist wird er ja dann auch mit einem verlegenden Lächeln des Menschen belohnt, was ihm dann noch mal verdeutlicht wie hübsch dieser Mann eigentlich ist und wie sehr er ihn dadurch verzücken kann.

„Also ich will mich nicht in Ihre Ernährung einmischen, allerdings arbeiten Sie in letzter Zeit mehr als sonst, Doktor. Und ich habe das Gefühl Sie haben abgenommen."  
„Ach kommen Sie Garak, das bilden Sie sich ein."  
„Als ich das letzte mal ihre Hosen anpassen sollte, sprachen die genommenen Maße eine eindeutige Sprache."

Julian schüttelte den Kopf, sah verlegen an sich runter um dann schnell wieder aufzuschauen.  
„Da müssen Sie sich vermessen haben, ganz klar."  
„Wie können Sie es wagen meine Arbeitsleistung in Frage zu stellen?", gab der Cardassianer gekonnt und fordern zurück. „Ich und mich vermessen?"

Und schon waren beide wieder in ihrem üblichen Zeitvertreib, und das diesmal fast ganz ohne Floskeln.  
„Ich sage Ihnen eins werter Doktor Bashir", Garak setzte einen entsetzen Blick auf, „wenn ich als Cardassianer auf einer bajoranischen Station eine schlechte Leistung bringen würde, dann wäre ich schneller weg als sie _Kortikalimplantator_ sagen könnten!"  
„Na ja", setzte Bashir locker an und schmunzelte leicht, „zumindest könnte ich dann einen Ort auslassen, sollte ich Sie suchen. Cardassia Prime käme dann nicht in Frage für Sie... Oh es sei denn…"  
Julian stand auf, lief um den runden Tisch in Richtung Nahrungsreplikator. Als er an Garak vorbei kam legte er seine Hand auf dessen Schulter.

„…Sie werden als Spion jetzt doch wieder auf Cardassia begrüßt."

Er entfernte sich schnell um nicht in den direkten Konter seines Gesprächspartners zu kommen, Bashir wollte diesen Triumpf auskosten.  
Die wenigen Augenblicke, es könnte schon fast eine Minute gewesen sein, welche er brauchte um sich seinen Tee am Replikator zu besorgen und zurück zu Garak zu gehen, waren sein Siegeszug.  
„Wie war das mit den Floskeln Doktor?"  
„Haha, schon gut Garak."  
„Mir solls egal sein, ich weiß nur das Sie jetzt wohl noch eine weitere Woche auf Ihre Hosen warten können, da mir gerade ein wichtiger Auftrag dazwischen gekommen ist."  
„Ach ist das so?"  
„Ganz sicher, und da brauchen Sie auch gar nicht Ihren Charme spielen lassen, das war mein letztes Wort. Für Sie ja eh nur das eines Spions."  
Julian bekam das Gefühl, dass er Garak wohl ernsthaft etwas verstimmt hatte. Er hätte nicht über Cardassia Prime scherzen sollen, dabei wusste er wie sehr Garak dahin zurückwollte.  
Er war unsicher wie er nun reagieren sollte, der Blick seines Gegenübers war für ihn wie so oft nicht endgültig zu deuten, und unabhängig von den Hosen, wäre das Letzte was er jetzt gebrauchen könnte, ein beleidigter Freund.  
„Okay vielleicht habe ich etwas über die Stränge geschlagen, tut mir Leid", meinte er knapp und nüchtern. Er merkte wie sich schon ein Schuldgefühl in seinem Bauch ausbreitete.

Ganz unbewusst mache Julians Körper ihm klar wie er gerade im Begriff war, den guten Kontakt zu seiner so wichtige Konstante auf dieser Station zu verlieren und das missfiel ihm sehr!

Einen langen Moment reagierte keiner von den beiden, wieder Blickkontakt, wieder deutlich länger als nötig. Julian zog verlegen die Hände vom Tisch in seinen Schoß.  
„Oh Doktor." Garak brach das Schweigen, er nahm die Hand vor sein Gesicht und seufzte schwer.

„Sie sind zu süß, passen Sie bloß auf sich auf."

Der Schneider war selber wieder einmal mehr irritiert wie es dieser Doktor schaffte, ihn durch seine schönen Augen und seine lebhaften Gesichtszüge so zu begeistern.

Bashir schaute erst fragend, anschließend merkte er wie die Worte des anderen langsam bei ihm ankamen. „ Warten Sie, wie jetzt? War das wieder nur um mich zu ärgern?"  
„Nicht bewusst, aber es ist einfach zu leicht bei Ihnen manchmal."

Bashir verdrehte die Augen und gab sich in dieser Runde erneut geschlagen.

Die weitere halbe Stunde verging wieder einmal viel zu schnell. Ein angeregtes Gespräch entwickelte sich zwischen den beiden, erneut ging es um Literaturtipps, welche Garak ausgesprochen und Bashir beherzigt hatte.  
Die cardassianische Philosophie zu durchblicken fiel Julian schwer, es war so ein ganz anderes Denken als er es von der Sternenflotte mitbrachte. Was er aber mittlerweile gut verstand war die Einstellung zu Themen wie Familie, Staat und Militär. Mehr und mehr nahmen Verhaltensweisen welche er bei anderen Cardassianern beobachten konnte, auch besonders bei Gul Dukat, Formen an, er durchschaute sie oft sogar besser als der Commander. Nur lies sich das von Garak vermittelte Wissen und Verständnis so gar nicht auf ihn anwenden, er war mal wieder ganz anders. _„… oder tat er nur so ganz anders?",_ dachte Julian und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr.

„Oh…Ich muss leider schon wieder gehen."  
„Zu schade…" Garak stutzte kurz nur um dann erneut euphorisch anzusetzen: „ Aber da fällt mir was ein!"

Julian war schon im Begriff aufzustehen und nahm seine leere Tasse in die Hand. Er sah zu Garak und bemerkte in seinem Blick eine gewisse Freude.  
„Jetzt machen Sie mich aber neugierig."  
„Sie arbeiten momentan zu viel, essen zu wenig und ich will nicht das unser Austausch über wirklich interessante cardassianische Fakten ruhen muss, weil Sie in Ihrer übereifrigen Art vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrechen. Also, um den entgegen zu wirken und unser Gespräch von gerade fortzusetzen, darf ich Sie zu mir heute Abend einladen? Wir essen einfach dort zusammen und so sind Sie auch motoviert nach der Arbeit sich vernünftig zu ernähren."

Der Schneider zuckte noch beim Aussprechen dieses Gedankens leicht zusammen.

_Habe ich ihn da wirklich gerade zu mir zum Abendessen eingeladen?_  
Garak wunderte sich in diesem Moment selbst sehr über sich, da muss wohl die Charmeoffensive des jungen Offiziers diesmal zu sehr seine Gedanken verwirrt haben. Dabei dachte er, dass er mittlerweile eine gute Schutzmauer gegen diesen hübschen Mann und sein Lächeln aufgebaut hatte.

„Ahm, das ist wirklich nett, ich …"  
Julian war sich nun wirklich unsicher wie er das deuten sollte, er versuchte die Situation schnell zu bewerten, doch viel zu sehr mischten sich die unterschiedlichsten Gedanken.  
„Haben Sie mich gerade zum _Dinner_ eingeladen?"  
„Ja, sieht wohl so aus Doktor. Das passt Ihnen doch, oder?"  
„Oh ahm...klar, also _Dinner_, alles klar…"  
Der Doktor ging ein paar zögerliche Schritte zurück.

Garak seuftzte, machte aber keinen Rückzieher. „Sehr schön, ich freue mich."  
„Ich hoffe nur Sie sind lange auf, denn ich werde heute Abend erst ziemlich spät bei Ihnen sein."  
In Julians Stimme schwang immer noch eine große Portion Verwirrung mit. Die Situation war neu, nicht wie üblich, erweiterte sich die _Konstante_ hier?  
Julian sammelte sich und war nun im Begriff schnell zur Krankenstation zurückzukehren. Eilig nahm er die Stufen um aus dem Essensbereich hinauszugelangen.  
„Ach und sollte sich was ändern", rief er über einige Köpfe und Gestalten hinweg, „werde ich mich bei Ihnen melden Garak."

Garak erwiderte dies nur mit einem zögerlichen Kopfnicken und spürte dann mehrere Blick auf seiner Person, klar den Doktor konnte man ja jetzt nicht mehr anstarren, der hatte sich ja gekonnt aus der Situation heraus manövriert und ihn geradewegs durch seinen Zuruf in eine kleine Katastrophe.  
Man war es ja wohl mittlerweile schon gewöhnt die beiden zusammen zu sehen beim Mittagessen, aber manchmal verstand Garak selbst nicht so ganz, was diesen Mann immer wieder zu ihm zog, und das dachten wohl auch mindestens 10 Augenpaare, welche nach Bashirs lauter Aussage auf ihm ruhten. 

_Na dann, frohes schaffen Doktor._

Der Cardassianer räumte den Tisch ab und ging unter Getuschel der anderen in seinen Laden zurück.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Es war wirklich erstaunlich spät als Doktor Bashir endlich seine Schicht auf der Krankenstation beenden konnte. In letzter Zeit hatten Krankheitsfälle deutlich zugenommen, es waren zum Glück eher kleine und leicht zu behandelnde Beschwerden, doch warum auch immer wirkte sich der Druck des möglichen Konfliktes mit dem Dominien auf die Gäste und Besatzung von Deep Space Nine aus.  
Neben eben diesen typischen Fällen hatte er heute einen angeregten Monolog von Quark ertragen müssen, welcher sich sicher war, das Odo ihn durch seinen heimtückischen Blick so aus der Fassung gebracht habe, dass er sich deshalb einen heißen Bergamot-Tee über die Hand geschüttet hatte, was dann zu einer Verbrennung führte und natürlich unbezahlt blieb.  
Er sortierte noch kurz die wichtigsten Akten des Tages, eine Frau Namens Nimari war heute bei ihm gewesen wegen mehreren Beschwerden. Julian ging aber eher von einer positiven Ursache bei ihrem Unwohlsein aus, es erschien ihm eher sinnig, in diesem Falle auf eine Schwangerschaft zu spekulieren … Sollte sich dies die Tage bestätigen, so wäre es doch ein angenehmes Zeichen in dieser angespannten Zeit.

Er lächelte sanft als er die Akte, welche in einem Datenpad hinterlegt, war ganz nach Oben auf den Stapel auf seinem Schreibtisch legte. Wenn sein Dienst in ein paar Stunden schon wieder anfangen würde, sollte er mal mit dem Angenehmsten beginnen. Noch einmal betrachtete er den kleinen Turm an PADDs, welcher sich angesammelt hatte und es abzuarbeiten galt.

„Vielleicht hat Garak wirklich recht, ich übernehme mich momentan etwas." Bashir strich kurz sein Haar zurück und atmete tief ein.

Eilig griff er danach seine Tasche und verließ die Krankenstation und als er über das Promenadendeck lief, stellte er fest das es wirklich erschreckend spät sein musste. Es gab nur wenige Abschnitte wo _so_ wenig los war.

Julian hatte es eilig zu Garak zu kommen, wieso er sich so beeilte trotz seiner Müdigkeit wusste er selbst nicht genau. Seine Beine schienen zu ahnen, dass ihm ein angenehmer Abend gut tun würde und er vielleicht so endlich abschalten konnte… oder Commander Siskos Appel hatte ihn schon so durchdrungen, dass er egal zu welcher Uhrzeit immer zeitig sein wollte, obwohl er Garak ja nur ein Zeitfenster genannt hatte.

Garak hingegen wusste nicht so recht wie er sich auf diesen Abend vorbereiten sollte, sollte er überhaupt so etwas tun? Immerhin war die Einladung zum Abendessen mehr oder weniger ihm so herausgerutscht, was für einen ehemaligen Agenten des Obsidianische Ordens ja schon schlimm genug ist, aber er würde hier gleich mit Doktor Bashir zu Abendessen. Ein Sternenflottenoffizier und dann auch noch einer, der genau alles wiederspiegelte was die Föderation in ihrer fröhlichen, optimistischen und gutherzigen Art jedem jungen Kadetten einredete. _Alle mögen sich, Liebe, Heiterkeit und Allianzen bedeuten immer Frieden und Freunde. Schrecklich, da dreht sich mir der Magen um…_

Garak schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken, entsetzlich, dass er sich das jetzt auch noch zu später Stunde antun würde, allerdings war dann doch dieser junge Offizier das, was ihm an meisten erfreute. Diesen Widerspruch durchschaute der Cardassianer selber nicht so genau, aber irgendetwas hatte Julian, irgendetwas hatte ihre besondere Freundschaft. Sie war anders als die Freundschaften die der Doktor sonst zu haben schien, es ging hier nicht um (in Garaks Augen) sinnfreie Holodeckabenteuer, um ein Date für einen Abend mit einer hübschen Frau oder eben ein Raktajino mit Commander Dax zu trinken. Eigentlich sollten er und der brillante Doktor nie eine so enge Beziehung aufbauen … Vielleicht sollte Garak das etwas mehr unterbinden…? Mehr als einmal fragte er sich wie lange er das noch tun wollte, diese Bindung aufrecht zu halten oder gar zu festigen. Bashir war ja auch ein Risiko für ihn, er wurde doch leicht unachtsam ihm gegenüber, aber die Gespräche waren erstaunlich kurzweilig und Bashirs Intellekt konnte sich ja noch entwickeln, er war hübsch und es amüsierte ihn einfach. Ja, die Station war wie ein Gefängnis für ihn, er hatte seinen Rang und Ehre verloren, er hatte _sein_ Cardassia verloren, aber dann gab es wenigstens hin und wieder etwas zu Schmunzeln für ihn, wenn Bashir mal wieder entsetzt drein blickte ob er nicht doch ein Spion sei.

Garak hielt kurz inne, und sah sich selbst in der Reflektion seines Fensters während er einen Teller auf den Tisch stellte. Es war ihm klar das er lieber mit Bashir zu Abendessen würde als es wieder abzusagen, leider fühlte er sich aber zugleich so hilflos. Seine Sympathie gegenüber diesem Arzt hatte überhand genommen, das war nie so geplant!  
Garak beobachtete die Bajoraner, Menschen oder eben auch andere Humanoiden wie sie sich einen Partner ihres Interesses nährten, es unterschied sich schon gewaltig von dem üblichen Vorgehen der Cardassianer. Diese gingen manchmal rabiater, aggressiver vor, gepaart mit zweideutigen Anmerkungen. _Das machte doch erst den Reiz aus!_

Alleine aber den letzten Punkt bei dem Doktor umzusetzen würde ja nur noch mehr in Verwirrung enden, also müsse sich Garak wenn dann auf die übliche und für ihn doch sehr simple Annährungsform der anderen Humanoiden einlassen. _Ich wette die Sternenflotte hat auch für ihre Zöglinge dafür ein Handbuch an das sie sich in brisanten Situationen klammern können…_

Es war das erste mal für Julian, dass er sich mit einem Freund zu so später Stunde traf, natürlich hatte er schon die ein oder andere Verabredung mit einer hübschen Frau gehabt, allerdings lief dies eher einseitig ab und versprach nicht wirklich in vertrauerter Atmosphäre stattzufinden.

Julian atmete erleichtert auf und verspürte kurz einen Rückgang seiner Müdigkeit als er vor Garaks Tür angekommen war.

_Ist schon verrückt das ich nicht sofort schlafen gehe, sondern mich jetzt wahrscheinlich noch auf eine ausgedehnte Diskussion über einen populären cardassianischen Autor einlassen werde_…

Der Schneider öffnete und sagte mit warmer Stimme: „Guten Abend Doktor, ich freue mich das Sie da sind. Ich hatte Sie schon erwartet."

„Oh das glaube ich Ihnen, ich bin leider wirklich spät…"  
Julian setzte nach diesem Satz ein zögerliches Lachen auf, vielleicht nichts ungewöhnliches wenn diese beiden aufeinander trafen, aber diesmal gab sich der angesprochene extra viel Mühe zu strahlen. Das er noch so spät empfangen wurde war schon Grund genug sich mehr als erkenntlich zu zeigen.  
Garak trat bei Seite und ermöglichte es so Julian einzutreten.  
Bashir musterte den Raum aufmerksam. Er war schon einige male kurz bei dem Schneider gewesen, doch niemals um dann privat mit ihm Zeit zu verbringen.  
Anhand seines kurzen Blickes, welchen er durchs Zimmer wandern lies, erkannte er aber schon, wie fein und detailverliebt alles abgestimmt war. Obwohl Garak ja bekanntlich nicht viel von DS9 hielt, versuchte er sich doch gut einzugewöhnen. _Hat er schon resigniert jemals wieder nach Cardassia zu kommen? _

In diesem Moment war es Bashir unklar, warum die Cardassianer sonst eher für ihre militärische Strenge bekannt sind, es bräuchte mehr Künstler und kreative Köpfe wie Garak.

„Und sagt es Ihnen zu?"  
Garak trat neben Bashir und versuchte den Punkt in seinem Quartier zu finden, den der junge Mann fixierte.

„Ahm was?", meinte Julian total aus seinen Gedanken über Garaks mögliche künstlerische Karriere gerissen.

„Garak kann einem wirklich Kopfzerbrechen bereiten und zugleich ist das hier schon wieder zu faszinierend", dachte Bashir und versuchte nicht weiter nur einen Punkt anzusehen.  
„Na wie ich den Tisch hergerichtet habe, was sonst?"  
„Ja natürlich der Tisch, selbstverständlich…"  
Der Doktor hatte den Tisch noch gar nicht betrachtet, seine Blicke lagen immer noch auf der Dekoration vor dem Fenster. Er holte dies schnell, und in seinen Augen auch unauffällig, nach . Bashir nickte kurz und stellte sich dann nahe vor den Schneider. Es wurde ihm mal wieder deutlich wie zierlich er doch im Vergleich zu seinem Freund wirkte. Er war nie der Mann gewesen, der körperlich was hermachen konnte, aber wenn er einem Cardassianer gegenüber stand, und da bedurfte es nicht mal einer Uniform für Garak, wirkte er einfach… _hilflos_.

„Super gemacht, aber da muss nur noch Essen drauf. Finden Sie nicht auch?"  
„Immer noch ganz schön frech dafür, dass Sie schon eigentlich ihr ganzes Potential für diesen Tag verbraucht haben sollten", meinte Garak und ging an Bashir vorbei zum Tisch ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Es fiel dem Cardassianer leichter Julians Augen mit seinen eigenen zu fixieren als sich so nah gegenüber zu stehen. Anfangs fragte er sich, warum es ihm anscheinend so viel ausmachte ihn einfach nahe bei sich zu wissen. Es machte ihn nervös und irgendwie fühlte er sich in diesem Moment mehr als schutzlos, oder schon ertappt? Mit der Zeit legte Garak diesen Gedanken zu den Mysterien welche er noch nicht abschließend klären konnte und ging lieber dazu über solche Situationen dann einfach zu vermeiden. Bei dem Doktor gab es diesbezüglich allerdings einen Sinneswandel. Anfangs schien es ihn wirklich sehr zu erschrecken wenn Garak nur eine Hand auf dessen Schulter legte, wieso auch immer (und Garak tippt da mal wieder auf Julians unverfänglicher, jugendliche Naivität) änderte sich dies und nun war er es der Garak berührte oder nahe an ihn heran trat.

Es machte dem Cardassianer gar keinen Spaß wenn Bashir mehr aushalten konnte als er in diesem Moment.

Julian stieg auf den Blickkontakt natürlich ein, wie so oft folgte er einfach auch mit seinem Blick den des anderen.

Garak nahm einen der beiden leeren Teller in die Hand und sah Julian mit erwartungsvollen Augen an.  
„Was wollen Sie denn essen?"  
„Ach darüber konnte ich mir noch gar keine Gedanken machen", winkte Bashir ab.

„Gerade haben Sie aber sehr gedankenverloren gewirkt Doktor, was kann Sie nur so beschäftigen wenn nicht endlich mal was sie essen wollen?"  
Der junge Mann entschied sich nicht weiter auf dieses Thema einzugehen.  
Stattdessen ging er zielstrebig zum Tisch und setzte sich. Er lies bewusst eine gewisse Stille aufkommen bevor er sagte: „Wissen Sie Garak, überraschen Sie mich, ich bin mir sicher sie wählen ein gutes Gericht für mich aus."  
Er verkörperte dies mit einer so ruhigen und Art, es wirkte nichts aufgesetzt daran, nichts falsch.  
Ein Außenstehender hätte die Tragweite dieser Worte wohl nie erfassen können, selbst dem Cardassianer fiel es schwer, doch ihm war klar das Julian ihm hier erneut sein Vertrauen gegenüber ausgedrückt hatte. Durch deren manchmal verqueres Spiel musste auf diesen Eben passieren, es musste auf Tipps von Garak an Julian basieren, welche halfen die Situation auf der Station besser zu durchschauen.

Es musste darauf basieren, dass Julian Garak sein Essen auswählen lies, alles andere würde diese gekünstelte Ebene übersteigen welche beide immer und zu jeder Zeit geistig betraten wenn sie sich begegneten.  
Vielleicht war dem Doktor klar welches Signal er dadurch gesendet hatte, aber vielleicht ging es ihm auch einfach nur darum sich nicht weiter über alles und jeden Gedanken machen zu müssen. Er fühlte, dass er hier bei Garak seinem Geist ein wenig Ruhe gönnen durfte… _Und ja, auch wenn das hier ein Dinner ist…_  
„Wenn das so ist", setzte Garak an „ dann wird's wohl was bajoranisches werden, dass mögen ja irgendwie alle hier."  
Julian stütze seinen Kopf mit seiner rechten Handfläche ab und schaute zu Garak mit einem angriffslustigen Blick auf. „Sie natürlich auch als Cardassianer, oder?"

Garak holte kurz Luft und musste die Lippen aufeinander pressen, er war tatsächlich kurz sprachlos.

Natürlich nicht wegen der erneut fordernden Worte Julians, als mehr wegen dem jungen Mann an sich. Er sah einfach noch reizender und hübscher aus wenn er ihn auch noch _so_ ansah.  
„Aber selbstredend."

Julian musste Lachen: „Wie konnte ich auch nur was anderes denken?"  
Sein warmer und zufriedener Blick ruhte immer noch auf dem Cardassianer.  
Dieser war durch Julians herzige Art wieder einmal mehr aus dem Konzept gekommen.

_Er bringt dich in letzter Zeit einfach zu sehr aus der Fassung, das muss wirklich aufhören! Kein Mensch, nein kein Wesen dieser Galaxie kann so viel unbewusst flirten, das hält doch niemand aus! Warum sperrt der Constable den nicht mal für eine Woche weg?! _

„Ahm Garak, wenn Sie da so weiter rumstehen kann ich auch gleich hier frühstücken als nur zu Abend zu essen. Ich meine ich muss morgen schon um…"

„Krankenstation an Doktor Bashir", tönte es aus dem Kommunikator und unterbrach so den Mediziner.

_Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!_  
Dieser zögerte ungewöhnlich lang, er wollte jetzt einfach mal seine Ruhe haben. Er wechselte kurz einen vielsagenden Blick mit dem Cardassianer.

„Können Sie sich nicht mal selbst krankschreiben?", fragte Garak gereizt und merkte wie erschöpft der eben noch strahlende, wunderschöne Mann wirkte. Die Energie war nun komplett aus seinen Augen gewichen.

Bashir seufzte nur und stand auf. Er nahm seine Tasche in die Hand und ging bereits zur Tür bevor er den Kommunikator drückte.  
„Bashir hier, sprechen Sie!"  
„Ein Notfall Doktor, wir brauchen dringend Ihre Hilfe."  
„Ich bin unterwegs."

Er drehte sich noch kurz zu seinem Freund um.  
„Es tut mir Leid Garak, auch dieses Essen müssen wir wohl irgendwie nachholen."

Noch bevor der angesprochene Antworten konnte verschwand Julian eiligen Schrittes im Gang. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Die nächsten zwei Tage war es für Garak fast unmöglich den Arzt zu erwischen. Natürlich hatte dieser ihre Mittagessen vorher abgesagt, dennoch sah er ihn aber auch so nicht.  
Es war ein zwiespältiges Gefühl, auf der einen Seite war er sehr traurig darüber sich nicht mit seinem Freund austauschen zu können, vor allem da er sich langsam wirklich ernsthaft um dessen Gesundheit sorgte, auf der anderen Seite war es aber auch eine Möglichkeit seine _Doktor-lässt-Charme-spielen-Schutzmauer _wieder neu aufzubauen. Es gab schon vor einige Monaten eine Zeit wo er bewusst versuchte Bashir aus dem Weg zu gehen, den Kontakt irgendwie zurück zu fahren, aber der junge Mann war so agil das er ihn fast an jeder Ecke antraf. Er musste die Erfahrung machen, je mehr er versuchte diesem Menschen davon zu laufen, desto öfters sah er ihn plötzlich.

_Ernsthaft Elim…was machst du nur?_

Dabei wollte Garak von Anfang an immer die Gespräche zwischen den beiden lenken, alles unter Kontrolle haben, diesen jungen Offizier zu seinem Vorteil nutzen. Er hatte nie eine Gefahr in diesem naiven, eingebildeten jungen Mann gesehen, er als erfahrener Cardassianer könne ja wohl diese Person manipulieren, aber er hatte die Rechnung ohne Bashirs offene und freundliche Art gemacht.

„Okay, dann wurden wir Freunde, unkalkuliertes Risiko, Fehler meinerseits", dachte Garak und räumte nach farblicher Sortierung neue Stoffe auf seinen Tresen.

„_Freundschaft_" wäre für den Schneider ja noch völlig tragbar gewesen, aber was momentan in ihm vor sich ging, war dann doch noch weit mehr als Freundschaft und verlies die von den beiden stehst gewählte Ebene.

Es erschöpfte den Cardassianer sich mit diesen Gefühlen und Gedanken auseinander zusetzen, mehr und mehr kamen sie auf, sie nahmen immer mehr Zeit in Anspruch, immer mehr drehte sich alles nur noch um „Doktor Bashir". Was als gekonnter Schachzug seinerseits begann, sich dann zu einem schönen Vergnügen entwickelte diesen Doktor immer etwas zu ärgern, endete jetzt hier: Ein gestandener Cardassianer fühlte sich zu einem menschliche Offizier der Sternenflotte hingezogen.

_Wo ist die Ecke in die ich mich verkriechen könnte?_

Garak stand zwar zu dieser Art von Gefühlen, aber er wollte sie einfach nicht kommunizieren, ihnen Platz zu geben heißt sich der Situation auch zu ergeben. Natürlich würde es ihre Freundschaft belasten, wenn nicht sogar zerstören, aber wie sollte er da noch weiter mit umgehen?

„Dieser Reinfall von Abendessen war ja wohl der Höhepunkt", seufzte er und sortierte dabei weiter seine neue Ware. „Ich mag es gradlinig, wie ein Schnitt, gerade und nicht ein wenig eingeschnitten, ein wenig nach links oder rechts, sondern gerade durch", fuhr er den Stoff an.

In diesem Moment kamen Garak wieder einmal zu viele Gedanken in den Sinn, sie wie wild am sortieren hatte er an diesem Tag kaum Zeit für seine Kunden geschweige denn für den passenden Service, an den er selbst immer hohe Maßstäbe setzte.

Er fühlte sich mit dieser vorherrschenden Situation einfach mehr als unzufrieden, und leider schien alles auf einen Punkt hinaus zu laufen, wo es nur noch schlimmer werden würde. Er musste dem ganzen ein Ende setzten, einen gerade Schnitt wagen, unabhängig von den Konsequenzen.

Wie man dies aber am besten anstellen sollte, darüber war sich der Schneider nicht so wirklich im Klaren, plötzlich war er wieder erleichtert Bashir nicht um sich zu haben, eine Möglichkeit bot sich so für ihn diesen Schritt strukturiert anzugehen, oder ihn vielleicht doch wieder zu lassen…?  
Schweren Herzens und völlig in Gedanken machte sich Garak auch an diesem Tag erneut in seiner Pause auf um am üblichen Platz sein Mittagessen einzunehmen. Von dem Doktor war wie zu erwarten war, weit und breit keine Spur. Aber auch hier hätte der Cardassianer wohl sein Risiko besser kalkulieren sollen, denn ohne eine Vorwarnung spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und wenn dies kein lebensmüder Bajoraner war, dann konnte es eh nur eine Person sein die sich trauen würde einen Cardassianer von hinten einfach so ohne Ankündigung anzufassen.  
Als er sich umdrehte und selbstverständlich Bashir erblickte, fiel es ihm diesmal aber ungewöhnlich schwer seine übliche Floskel zu sagen: „Na das ist ja eine Überraschung. Wie schön sie zu sehen Doktor", presste er hervor. Es muss so gequält gewirkt haben das sich Julians Hand sofort zurück zog und er ein entsetztes Gesicht machte.  
„Oh Garak, alles klar bei Ihnen? Und ich dachte ich wäre momentan nicht ganz bei der Sache… Also ich wollte nicht stören oder so", sagte Julian leise und zögerlich, dass hatte ihn dann doch zu sehr verwirrt.  
_Los mach schon dein Es-tut-mir-Leid-Gesicht! _Garak behielt mit diesem Gedankengang mehr als Recht, wie schon etliche Male senkte Julian seinen Kopf, legte diesen ein klein wenig schief und blickte ihn von unten her an. Auch hier war sich der Schneider klar darüber, dass dies niemand so einüben konnte, nichts kam also auch nur in etwa an diese liebe Naivität des Arztes heran.

Der Cardassianer seufzte schwer.

„Nein, alles okay junger Doktor, ich war nur in Gedanken ganz woanders."

„Na da weiß ich jetzt nicht ob ich beruhigter sein sollte... Aber wenn Sie wollen könnten wir ja zusammen was Essen, ich meine immerhin mal den Versuch starten. Vielleicht kommen Sie dann auf andere Gedanken", sagte Bashir wieder in alter fröhlicher Stimmung und deutet auf einen freien Tisch.  
„Die Arbeit nimmt mich gerade sehr in Anspruch. Leitender medizinischer Offizier auf einer Raumstation zu sein ist dann doch interessant aber nicht weniger anstrengend. Ich brauche gerade einfach mal einen freien Kopf", meinte Julian.  
„Oh den brauche ich auch", murmelte der Cardassianer etwas entnervt vor sich hin und doch irgendwie in der Hoffnung das der Doktor es hören würde.

Garak holte tief Luft, ein weiteres Gespräch mit seinem Freund würde er jetzt einfach nicht verarbeiten können, ein weiteres mal gefühlte 100 Signale zu erhalten und nicht darauf eingehen zu können würde ihn dann doch um seinen Verstand bringen.

„Ich möchte etwas vorschlagen Doktor", setzte er an, „ ich muss dringend mit Ihnen sprechen, aber nicht hier. Können wir an einen Ort wo nicht ganz so viele Leute zu hören können."  
Bashir sah Garak fragend an, unsicher wie er das jetzt einschätzen sollte. Nie hatte Garak in diesem Bezug gelogen, wenn er etwas als _wichtig_ bezeichnete so war es dann auch wichtig. _Was könnte denn passiert sein in den 2 Tagen wo wir uns nicht gesehen haben? Hat er neue Informationen vom Zentralkommando?  
_„Ja, natürlich das geht."

Eilig folgte Julian Garak, dieser hatte eine kurze Zeit Probleme Schritt zu halten mit dem cardassianer.

„Es muss Garak wirklich sehr beschäftigen er ist ja ganz angespannt", stellte Julian in Gedanken fest.

Der Schneider hielt es für besser nicht die ganze restliche Zeit der Pause mit Flüchten vor größeren Gruppen von Bajoranern oder anderen Humanoiden zu verbringen, an einer etwas ruhigeren Stelle auf dem Promenandendeck kam er zum Stehen, er lehnte sich gegen einen der größeren Fensterrahmen und wartete kurz bis der Doktor aufgeschlossen hatte.  
Der Arzt wollte gerade ansetzen um zu fragen was es denn nun genau ist was Garak so beschäftigt, da kam dieser ihm schon zuvor:  
„Doktor, ich bitte sie eindringlich die nächsten Minuten mich nicht zu unterbrechen. Ich habe Ihnen wirklich etwas sehr dringendes und sehr persönliches mitzuteilen."  
Kurz pausierte Garak um Julians Reaktion abzuwarten, dieser nickte nur, trat etwas näher an den Cardassianer heran und schaute nun wieder fragend zurück.  
„Ich bin normalerweise kein schlechter Redner. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich die Sache, welche ich Ihnen vermitteln möchte, für meine Ansprüche ausreichend sprachgewandt rüber bringen kann und bitte deshalb um Nachsicht. Ich werde das folgende deshalb auch nur einmal sagen und ich wünsche, das sie genau, aber _sehr genau_ zu hören Doktor", er dämpfte dabei seine Stimme verlieh ihr aber auch zugleich einen scharfen Unterton so das er Bashirs ganze Aufmerksamkeit genoss.  
Es gäbe gerade tausend dinge die Garak lieber machen würde als dieses Gespräch zu führen, sogar Gul Dukats Schuhe putzen schien nun eine angenehme Alternative für ihn zu sein.  
„Ich weiß nicht in wie weit Sie mich einschätzen können, da ich mir aber sicher bin, dass es nicht immer leicht ist, werde ich es gerade heraus sagen, denn noch länger kann ich das einfach nicht ertragen... Wollen Sie eigentlich wissen was ich alles an Ihnen hasse?"  
Auch hier pausierte der Cardassianer, kurz unsicher wie er weiter machen sollte, Bashir war derweil so perplex das er gar nicht einhaken konnte.  
„Ich wünschte ich könnte es Ihnen sagen, ich wünschte die Liste wäre endlos Doktor! Selbst die wohl einfachste und offensichtlichste negative Eigenschaft, ihre Arroganz, vermag ich nicht zu kritisieren, denn Sie tun immer etwas im anderen Moment dass ich es einfach nicht negativ bewerten kann. So sehr ich auch will, ich kann sie nicht schlecht sehen, ich kann sie ja nicht einmal mehr neutral sehen! Alles was sie tun fordert meine Geduld und so meine Gefühle über das Maximum hinaus. Und wollen Sie dann noch wissen was ich alles an Ihnen mag? Oh, dann würden wir hier bestimmt noch drei Stunden stehen."  
Garak versuchte nach wie vor mit ruhiger Stimme zu reden, doch wirklich gut gelang ihm das nicht, viel zu sehr setzten sich gerade seine Gefühle durch.  
„Sie haben ja keine Ahnung wie es ist zu merken, dass man Gefühle für einen jungen Sternenflotten Offizier entwickelt, eigentlich eine Person die nahezu in Allem nur das Feindbild verkörpern sollte. Aber ich kann Sie nicht ablehne, nicht als Arzt, nichts als Sternenflottenoffizier ja nicht einmal als Mensch! Ich bin bei Weitem schon erfahren mit solchen Situationen, doch Sie Julian, Sie bringen mich an meine Grenzen. Ein junger, arroganter und naiver Arzt lächelt mich einmal an und schon hat ein ehemals hoher Cardassianer nichts mehr entgegen zu setzen? Ich fühle mich erbärmlich Doktor, aber viel schlimmer ist die Tatsache, dass ich es ihnen jetzt einfach sagen musste."  
Er pausierte und versuchte aus dem mehr als verdutzen Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers schlau zu werden, doch wie so oft setzte der junge Mann auch hier neue Maßstäbe, da war absolut nichts für Garak zu verstehen. _Wieso hört er sich das eigentlich überhaupt noch an? Warum geht er nicht einfach weg?_

„Naja, Sie sollten wissen Doktor Bashir…", sagte Garak nun weit aus ruhiger und pausierte erneut. Er nahm die neugierigen Blicke um die beiden herum schon war, allerdings war auch er sich sehr sicher, dass bisher keiner etwas mithören konnte, für Außenstehende muss es nur wie eine angeregte Diskussion der zwei aussehen, nur führten Sie diese diesmal nicht beim Essen.  
„…ich bin mir sicher das sie schon 100 bessere Geständnisse dieser Art gehört haben, aber wir Cardassianer sind da ja eh etwas anders unsere _Zuneigung_ zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Ich hoffe nur ich konnte es deutlich machen."  
Eine Pause setzte ein, eine ungewöhnlich lange. Bashir hielt immer noch seinen verdutzten, fragenden Blick aufrecht. Garak anderseits fragte sich was nun geschehen solle, erwartet er eine Reaktion des Mannes? Soll er einfach weggehen? Er hatte ja gar nicht damit gerechnet das Bashir überhaupt so lange bleiben würde, über das Ende dieses ganzen Theaters hatte er sich einfach keinerlei Gedanken gemacht. Er fühlte sich aber eh schon schrecklich genug, würde da ein noch grauenhafteres Ende wirklich noch so viel ausmachen?

Die Gesichtszüge bei Julian veränderten sich leicht, sie wurden entspannter dennoch wirkten sie ungewöhnlich ernst.  
„Ja, das war mehr als deutlich", gab dieser kühl zurück.  
„Wenn Sie mich dann bitte entschuldigen, ich werde jetzt wieder auf die Krankenstation gehen."  
Der Doktor machte sofort kehrt und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort, ohne überflüssigen Blickkontakt ohne einfach _irgendwas_ weg.  
Garak fühlte wie sich sein Bauch etwas zusammen zog, auch wenn er mit so einer Ablehnung hätte rechnen müssen, sie wirklich zu erfahren war wie ein gezielter schlag, oder schlimmer.  
Überhaupt, war das alles gerade wirklich passiert? Es brachte den gestandenen Cardassianer wirklich absolut raus.

Am Abend schloss Garak ganz normal seinen Laden, irgendwie wünschte er ja dann doch das Julian sich noch mal hätte blicken lassen um wenigstens ein Wort mehr zu dem ganzen zu sagen, aber vielleicht war auch gerade dies das deutlichste Zeichen überhaupt was Garak bekommen konnte. Der sonst so redegewandte junge Mensch gab ihm _einen_, nur _einen_ unachtsamen Satz und mehr nicht.

_Und DAS war auch mehr als deutlich von Ihnen Doktor Bashir…_

Mit dieser Gewissheit kehrte Garak in sein Quartier zurück.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4_  
_

Julian tat sich schwer in den kommenden Tagen und es wurde von mal zu mal schlimmer.

Nicht nur das er immer noch sehr viel zu tun hatte, auch sein Schlaf kam wie so oft in letzter Zeit zu kurz. Wenn er denn dann doch mal ein paar Momente der Ruhe in seinem Quartier fand, ging ihm viel zu sehr das Gespräch, oder eher der offensive Monolog des Cardassianers durch den Kopf. Eines Abends als es wieder an der Zeit war für ihn zu schlafen, was sich aber mehr in ein Grübeln wandelte, beschloss er konsequent seinen Alltag zu strukturieren um diese Szene endlich aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen. Aufstehen, essen in seinem Quartier, arbeiten, die OPSmeetings wahrnehmen, arbeiten, schlafen. Kein Holodeck, kein Quarks, so eben keine Möglichkeit auch nur ansatzweise dem anderen über den Weg zu laufen. Warum gab es keine medizinische Studie wie lange sich solche Gedanken im Kopf festsetzen konnten?

Die kommenden Tage liefen nach seinem geplanten Schema ab, er hielt sich schon akribisch daran. Miles O'Brien vertröstete er nicht einmal, als er ihm immer wieder absagte wegen einem Holodeckabenteuer oder ein Bier in der Bar, Siskos beißenden Kommentar zu seiner schwächelnden Aufmerksamkeit ignorierte er so eiskalt wie diese von dem Commander ausgesprochen wurden. Nichts und niemand sollte ihn in seiner Zeit des Aufarbeitens stören. Aber was genau wollte er da eigentlich aufarbeiten? Es war ja mehr ein Monolog gewesen den dieser Cardassianer von sich gegeben hatte.  
_Ich denk schon wieder dran, das wird mich nur aufregen…_

Grundsätzlich galt es sich für Julian zu bemühen, auch mal fehlbar zu wirken. Das er dann einmal bewusst etwas falsches vermutete oder unwissend drein blickte gehörte zu seinem Standardprogramm, niemand sollte denken das er dann doch zu brillant war und so auf die Idee kommen könnte, das diese Intelligenz nicht natürlich war.

Normalerweise hatte er heimlich schon längst die Lösung des Problems, auch wenn er nach Außen immer noch nachdenklich tat, ironischer Weise musste er sich aber in den folgenden Tagen kein bisschen verstellen, seine Gedanken an die Situation auf dem Promenadendeck machten ihn _unperfekt_, und das durch und durch. Wahrscheinlichkeiten im Kopf berechnen waren für ihn so einfach, dass es ihn schon fast ermüdete, dennoch musste er sie nun vom Computer durchführen lassen. Nicht weil es ihn mal wieder natürlicher wirken lies, nein, weil er es nicht mehr konnte. Seine Konzentration war weg. 

Ob es der der mangelnde Schlaf, die sehr große Masse an Arbeit war, oder dann doch seine eigene Fehlbarkeit, es brachte ihn nach 2 Wochen ein ernstes Gespräch mit dem Commander in seinem Büro ein. Obwohl Bashir immer bei jedem OPSmeeting war und die Dominionbedrohung auf allen Ebenen erörtern konnte, obwohl er seine Schicht immer genau pünktlich anfing und nicht eine Minute eher beendet und vor allem obwohl er Garak in den 2 Wochen weder gesehen noch gehört hatte, musste er nun sich auf diese unangenehme Situation einlassen.

„Ich mache mir ernsthaft Gedanken Doktor", meinte der Commander und sah ihn mit einem durchdringenden und vielleicht auch besorgten Blick an. Gekonnte lies er den Baseball von einer Hand in die andere wechseln.  
„Es ist nichts Commander." Seine Antwort war knapp und ernst. Schlimm genug, dass jetzt auch noch seine Arbeitsleistung unter der Sache mit Garak leiden musste, das nervt ihn mehr als er es sich hätte vorstellen können. 

„Das sehe ich anders, ich bin leider nicht der einzige dem auffällt, dass sie stark nachgelassen haben Doktor Bashir." Sisko pausierte kurz und lies den Ball diesmal in einer Hand verweilen. Er betrachtete ihn und schenkte dann dem Arzt einen tiefgründigen Blick.

„Nur wenn es mir, dem höchsten Offizier hier auf der Station schon auffällt, dann bin ich dazu angehalten Sie zu beurlauben. Ich kann Ihre schlechte Verfassung nicht ignorieren und auch nicht mehr tolerieren. Sie werden beurlaubt werden. "

Julian stutzte, das würde er niemals zulassen dürfen. Was sollte er dann tun, was sollte er _strukturieren_? Wie sollte er sich da noch vor diesen Gedanken flüchten können?  
„Nein."  
„Vielleicht habe ich mich da nicht klar genug ausgedrückt", meinte Sisko und erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl, mit zwei großen Schritten kam er genau vor dem Doktor zu stehen und sah ihn nun eindringlich an. Julian versuchte dem Blick standzuhalten mit mäßigem Erfolg.  
„Das ist ein Befehl Doktor! Unterschätzen Sie nicht meine Autorität!"  
Julian war sich unsicher was er entgegnen sollte, Sisko noch weiter zu provozieren hätte wohl nur noch mehr den gegenteiligen Effekt.  
„Commander, ich bitte Sie, ich bin nach wie vor der fähigste Arzt hier auf der Station, ich werde meine Arbeit nicht unterlassen, nur weil ich gerade mal nicht so _aktiv_ in der Crew bin wie sonst."  
„Doktor wir reden hier nicht von „_aktiv in der Crew sein_", es geht um Ihre Art. Sie sind sehr in Gedanken und daran kann nicht nur Ihre Arbeit schuld sein, ich denke, nein ich bin mir sicher, dass wenn Sie etwas freie Zeit hätten, Sie ihre persönlichen Probleme klären könnten. Und ich _will_ das Sie diese klären sonst muss ich das für Sie tun Doktor."  
Sisko schien ungemein gereizt zu sein, wohl noch mehr als sonst. „Überspann den Bogen nicht!",mahnte sich Julian in Gedanken.

„Ich will das Sie da jetzt rausgehen und das in Ordnung bringen, und es ist mir sowas von egal was es ist! Ich kann mir nicht leisten in so einer angespannten Sachlage einen Doktor zu haben, der nichts auf die Reihe bekommt weil _warum auch immer_ er ganz woanders ist mit seinen Gedanken!"  
Bashir presste die Lippen zusammen.  
_Nichts auf die Reihe zu bekommen? So ein verbitterter, sturer Egomane! Wenn ich mal nur mal eine Meinung sagen könnte…!_  
Zu genau wusste aber der junge Mann wie viel von seiner Beherrschung in diesem Moment abhing, und so blöd ihm Sisko auch gerade kam, so war er dennoch sein Vorgesetzter und er hielt sich an die Hierarchie.

„Verstanden Commander."  
„Ich brauche Sie hier Julian", meinte Sisko etwas ruhiger und öffnete die Tür zur OPS „Enttäuschen Sie mich nicht."  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren ging Julian hinaus. Er spürte die Blicke seiner Freunde auf sich und merkte deutlich, wie sein Magen sich unter dieser Situation verkrampfte.  
Commander Dax, welche als nächstes zu ihm stand, wollte gerade ansetzten etwas zu sagen, da fiel er ihr schon ins Wort. „Entschuldigen Sie mich", meinte er, setzte ein schlecht geschauspielertes Lächeln auf und ging geradewegs jedem weiteren Gespräch aus dem weg.

Er wusste das er die Sache irgendwie angehen musste, das einzige was ihn davon abhielt war, dass er nicht genau wusste _was_ ihn konkret daran störte. Wann immer er die Situation erneut revue passieren lies, kam einfach nur dieses Gefühl in ihm hoch. Was genau war es, was Garak so falsch gemacht hatte?  
Er kam in seinem Quartier an, nun genau 17 Tage nach dem Gespräch. Es würde wie jeder andere Abend werden, wenig Schlaf, viel Grübelei und wahrscheinlich kein Ergebnis. Aber jetzt durfte er sich nicht noch mehr Zeit lassen.  
Vielleicht war es so störend für ihn, weil er sich einfach übergangen gefühlt hat? Der Cardassianer war ja nun älter als er, fühlte er sich bevormundet weil er ihn nicht unterbrechen durfte? War es das er sich respektlos behandelt fühlte? Wahrscheinlich war es eher, dass Garak hier eine Freundschaft, welche er auf so vielen Ebenen genoss, einfach riskierte. Er sagte sowas einfach und die Freundschaft war damit für ihn hinfällig, einfach nicht mehr tragbar. Wie sollte er nach wie vor unbeschwert ihr tägliches Essen genießen wenn er genau wusste, dass es für den Cardassianer gar nicht mehr so unbeschwert war. Wie sollte Julian da noch trennen können?  
Dabei mochte er den Schneider auch, er verstand es durchaus welche Anspielungen dieser Mann ihm gegenüber machte, manchmal drauf einzugehen oder sie auch manchmal zu ignorieren gab dem Ganzen einen gewissen Reiz. Und Julian war beeindruckt von diesem Mann, einfach viel mehr als von anderen Leuten. Es war seine mysteriöse und zugleich reife Art die ihn faszinierte. Er schwärmte nicht für ihn wie für Dax, aber seine Zuneigung lag auch viel tiefer, es bedarf nicht einer Schwärmerei, alleine wenn man betrachtete wie er Garak ansah sollte man doch verstehen, dass da noch mehr war.  
Wohin führte ihn nun dieser Gedankengang wieder?

Julian stand auf, er richtete seine Uniform und beschloss sich noch ein paar Datenpads von der Krankenstation zu holen, nur für den Falle des Falles, dass er dann doch noch mal den Kopf frei hätte um zu arbeiten.

Seine eiligen Schritte glichen einer Flucht, diese Station war ja frei zugänglich, seinen Freund hätte er überall antreffen können. Umso erleichterter war er, als er endlich die Krankenstation erreichte.

„Gut das Sie hier sind Doktor", begrüßte ihn die bajoranische Schwester. Er hatte da mit einem Notfall gerechnet, dafür irritierte ihn aber der freudige Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht der Schwester. „Was gibt es?"  
„Frau Nimari ist hier, sie wollte gerne noch von Ihnen eine Bestätigung der Gesundheit ihres Babys haben."

„Oh ja, es handelt sich hierbei um eine Hybridenschwangerschaft", meinte Julian und erinnerte sich an die nette Dame, welche vor ein paar Wochen zum ersten mal bei ihm war. Einer der großen Vorteile für einen Mediziner auf einer Raumstation war es, dass man viel öfters mit anderen Spezies in einer viel höheren Anzahl in Berührung kommt. Es fordert Julian immer wieder angenehm heraus sich diesem Alltag zu stellen.

Als er in den Behandlungsraum kam, begrüßte er sie herzlich, in dem Moment fielen die viele drängenden Gedanken von dem jungen Arzt ab, es gab etwas worauf er sich konzentrieren konnte, etwas was nicht mit dem Dominion oder komplizierten Beziehungsgeflechten zu tun hatte.  
„Ich habe ihre Befunde gleich zur Hand, geben Sie mir nur noch eine Minute um abschließend darüber zu schauen", entschuldigte sich Julian und eilte in ein kleineres Nebenzimmer wo er die Datenpads aufbewahrt hatte.  
Schnell fand er das gewünschte PADD und betrachtete es sorgfältig, alles sah gut aus.

„Computer, gibt es bekannte medizinische Einschränkungen bezüglich intimen Kontakt zwischen einer weiblichen Eska und", er sah erneut auf das Pad um die Spezies des Vaters festzustellen, „Cairn?"  
„Keine Einschränkungen bekannt."  
„Gibt es bekannte, signifikante Probleme bei einer Schwangerschaft?"  
„Die Bildung der telepathischen Bereiche hinter den Ohren ist im frühen Stadium etwas verzögert, ansonsten gibt es keine bekannten Komplikationen."  
Julian musste zufrieden lächeln, das waren gute Nachrichten für die Patientin.  
Stolz ergänze er noch seinen Bericht mit ein paar Stichworten, es fühlte sich gerade zu gut an, es fühlte sich einfach an _wie immer_!  
„Ahm Computer", setzte er erneut an. „Gibt es bekannte, medizinische Einschränkungen bezüglich intimen Kontakt zwischen Cardassianern und Menschen?"  
„Keine Einschränkungen bekannt."

_Warum fragst du das Julian? DU kennst die Antworten…_

Bashir seufzte schwer, er wusste bereits was er als nächstes fragen würde, vielleicht war auch dies sein erster Schritt hin zum Verstehen seiner eigenen Situation. Dennoch brauchte er selbst einen Moment um die nötigen Ergänzungen in seiner Frage einzubauen.

Er legte das Datenpad auf den Tisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Es einfach laut auszusprechen kann helfen…  
„Computer…", er pausierte, „ich spezifiziere die Frage, gibt es bekannte medizinische Einschränkungen bezüglich intimen Kontakt zwischen männlichen Cardassianern und männlichen Menschen?"  
„Keine Einschränkungen bekannt."

Der Doktor nahm die Antwort zu Kenntnis, ungewollt merkte er wie er sich etwas entspannte bei der eben vernommenen Aussage. Er lies die arme wieder sinken, atmete einmal tief durch und griff das Datenpad um damit zur Patientin zurück zukehren.


	5. Chapter 5

Bashir wusste noch nicht wie, aber es war klar das er Garak sprechen musste, für seine Arbeitsleistung und auch um den Seelenfrieden willen.  
Nur was sollte er ihm sagen? Er beschloss diese Frage zunächst unbeantwortet zu lassen, alleine der Schritt hin zu einem Gespräch hat ihn ganze 3 Wochen gekostet, nun die Themen festzulegen würde das ganze wahrscheinlich auf 18 Monate ausdehnen.  
Er nahm sich bewusst vor den Cardassianer anzutreffen, wo er sich die letzten Wochen immer vor gedrückt hatte, genau das wollte er jetzt herbeiführen.  
Für ihn gab es dennoch ein paar Punkte die absolut ausgeschlossen waren, zwischen Tür und Angel, einfach so auf dem Promenadendeck oder im Laden wenn Kunden da waren, wollte er dieses Gespräch nicht stattfinden lassen.  
Er wartete bis es an der Zeit war, dass Garak seinen Laden schloss.  
_Würde der wohl überhaupt rauskommen, wenn er mich sieht?_  
Julian kam sich nun selbst wie ein Spion vor, denn auf Grund seiner Befürchtung, stellte er sich etwas abseits damit Garak nicht sofort die Flucht ergreifen konnte wenn er ihn ansprach.  
Als er ihn dann sah kam das Gefühl von Druck und Anspannung wieder auf, es war so unangenehm und quälend das er am liebsten sofort losgeschrien hätte.  
Als sich der passende Moment ergab lief er gezielt auf den Cardassianer zu und grüßte ihn.  
„Guten Abend Garak", sagte er, bemüht seine Beherrschung zu halten.  
Garak drehte sich um, den Blick welcher von echter Überraschung zeugte, hatte Julian noch nie zuvor auf dessen Gesicht gesehen.  
„Doktor", meinte Garak, schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln um sich dann auch wieder direkt seinen Heimweg aufzunehmen.  
„Wir sollten reden", warf Julian ein.  
Garak ignorierte ihn, nachdem er seinen Laden abgeschlossen hatte, war er im Begriff zu gehen ohne eine weitere Notiz von dem jungen Arzt zu nehmen. Das ging Julian dann doch zu weit, er ging drei schnelle Schritte an den Cardassianer heran und stellte sich ihm in den Weg.

Dem ausgebremste Cardassinaer missfiel diese Aktion deutlich.  
„Wollen Sie mir jetzt ein Szene machen? Glauben Sie mir, das würde sich so schnell rumsprechen, da hätten Sie noch mehr Probleme. Ich kann mir vorstellen wie Commander Sisko schon ihre Versetzung unterzeichnet." Der Cardassianer drückte sein Kreuz durch, was ihn schon etwas bedrohlich wirken lies.  
„Ich mache hier nur eine Szene wenn es sein muss und noch können wir ja ganz normal reden oder?"  
Garak fixierte Bashirs Blick. Julian merkte das in diesem Blick nicht etwa wie sonst Zuneigung sondern Frustration und Angst zu finden war.

„Sie reden ja große Worte. Besser Sie gehen ins Quarks und sprechen in Ihrer Hochform ein paar Damen an."  
Bashir verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und setzte ein gefälliges Lächeln auf. Irgendwie konnte er gerade nur schwer mit der sehr abweisenden und kühlen Art des anderen umgehen. Das wirkte so gar nicht wie ein übliches aufeinander Treffen der beiden, wobei Julian sich eingestehen musste, das es ja auch nicht ein einfaches Mittagsessen war, was er hier ansprechen wollen würde. Der Schneider schien gezielt kein Bedarf daran zu haben emotional wieder an ihr letztes Gespräch erinnert zu werden, doch Bashir wollte ihn nicht so einfach aus der Sache raus lassen. Einfach so dieses Thema selbst ansprechen, dann aber sich vor weiteren Gesprächen zu drücken, das würde er nicht zu lassen. Der Cardassianer unterschätzte ihn einfach.  
„Oh Garak", meinte er locker „ich werde all mein _Potential_ in die Szene setzen, die ich Ihnen gleich biete, wenn Sie sich jetzt nicht auch mal auf mein Statement einlassen werden… und dann fliegen wir beide wohl von der Station."  
Er sah dem Schneider genau in die Augen, er merkte das er trotz der angespannten Situation das er sein Selbstbewusstsein wieder fand. Er hatte Garak bereits in seinen schlechtesten Momenten erlebt, er wurde von ihm angegriffen, und der hatte all das gut überstanden, das kann der Cardassianer gerne noch mal haben.  
Dieser aber trat einen Schritt zurück um die Distanz zwischen ihm und dem Arzt zu vergrößern.

„Also gut Doktor, dann bitte…."  
„Ich denke es reicht wenn ich Ihnen diesmal den Mund verbieten werde, ist ja auch nur fair", meinte Julian scharf. Auch er löste sich aus seiner Position und stand etwas entspannter vor dem älteren. Dieser wiederum hatte einen gleichgültigen Blick aufgesetzt, legte den Kopf etwas schief und sah den Doktor erwartungsvoll an. 

„Das ist aber nicht die feine Sternenflottenoffizier- Art."  
„Nein, aber es ist jetzt gerade mal meine Art. Also, auch ich möchte Ihnen mal sagen wie ich darüber denke, und ja denken, das habe ich in letzter Zeit viel zu viel getan. Mein Alltag ist zusammengebrochen, mehr als durchschnittliche Leistungen bringe ich nicht als Arzt und ach ja, mir geht's richtig schlecht. Und das alles nur wegen Ihnen. Ich weiß, es wäre jetzt sonderlich einfach zu sagen, es ist wegen der Nachricht, welche Sie mit ihren Worten transportieren wollten und vielleicht war es auch am Anfang so… Aber damit lasse ich Sie nicht so einfach davon kommen", sagte Julian und trat nun wieder näher an den Cardassianer heran.

„Wie können Sie so etwas sagen, wenn doch alles was unsere Freundschaft ausmacht daran hängt? Wie können Sie so etwas ansprechen, wenn ich mich nicht mal dazu äußern darf? Sie nehmen sich Rechte heraus, aber geben diese nicht an mich weiter! Meine Arbeit, mein Alltag, meine anderen Freundschaften und einfach alles drum herum funktioniert nur wenn ich Sie um mich habe, das Mittagessen wäre okay, aber darüberhinaus will ich jetzt mal mehr. Ich will jetzt mehr Rechte, und ich finde es ist jetzt an mir, das auch einzufordern… Weil ich diese Beziehung nicht auf platonischer Ebene weiterführen kann, will ich diese auf der intimen Ebene erfahren. Kein drum herum Geplänkel mehr."

Julian wollte genau an dieser Stelle selbstsicher wirken, und das tat er auch für seine Verhältnisse relativ gut. Seine naive Art konnte er auch da nicht ganz abstellen, dennoch hatte er nach wie vor den Eindruck als würde ihn der Cardassianer ernst nehmen. Es war vielleicht ungewöhnlich so fordernd für den jungen Arzt aufzutreten, doch er kann das, und das hatte er hier wieder einmal unter Beweis gestellt.  
„Eine intime Ebene?", fragte der Cardassianer etwas zögerlich mit einem sarkastischen Unterton.

„ Doktor, ich kann Ihnen versichern dass…"

„Kein herum Geplänkel mehr Garak", unterbrach Julian ihn.  
„Noch weitere vier Wochen versagen auf ganzer Linie ertrage ich nicht, ich will wieder alles so wie es vorher war, und diesmal kann ich es sogar noch besser haben!"  
„Sie wissen nicht was Sie reden…"  
„Ach nein? Zufällig bin ich völlig klar bei Verstand und bin mir sicher, dass nicht nur ich dieses Verlangen verspüre. Nur kann ich es wohl gerade besser artikulieren als Sie! "  
„Das hat nichts mit Verlangen zu tun, wäre es nur das Doktor Bashir, aber es geht hier darum, dass Sie anscheinend sich mal wieder völlig überschätzen und die Tragweite ihrer Wünsche und Wörter nicht wahrnehmen!" Garak beugte sich zu Julian vor und kam ihm so nahe das sie nur noch Zentimeter voneinander trennten.  
„Nein mein lieber Garak, _Sie_ unterschätzen mich."  
„Ach tu ich das, Doktor?"  
„Ja, das tun Sie, Garak!"  
„Beweisen sie es mir!"  
Julian griff Garak am Arm. „Gerne. Sofort?"  
Die Spannung zwischen den beiden war in so kurzer Zeit so intensiv geworden, das Garak die folgenden Momente zwischen ihm und Julian vorkamen wie Stunden. Er merkte wieder einmal, dass er nicht wusste wie er diesen jungen Menschen perfekt zu händeln hatte, all seine Kenntnisse wurden hier erneut zu Nichte gemacht, mehr noch! Er wusste leider auch noch zu genau, dass Julian es diesmal wirklich ernst meinte.

Garak ruderte sofort zurück, sich darüber im Klaren, dass der Doktor _DAS_ wirklich durchziehen würde, sollte er es darauf ankommen lassen. Diese Runde, so bitter es war, ging definitiv an Bashir.  
„Aber Julian", meinte Garak, lehnte sich etwas zurück und benutzte bewusst den Vornamen des anderen um sich die Aufmerksamkeit zu sichern. „Wenn wir „_DAS_" jetzt hier tun würden, dann wäre das die Szene welche wir beide ja vermeiden wollen."  
Julian atmete aus, lockerte seinen Griff und fing an zu schmunzeln.  
„Sie machen mich gerade sprachlos Garak", sagte er leicht kopfschüttelnd.

Mit einer derartigen Reaktion hätte er nach den vorangegangen Wörtern nicht gerechnet.  
Und da war es dann, dass was der Schneider sich die ganze Zeit gewünscht hatte, ein breites, und freundliches Lächeln, eben genau das Lächeln, das er gefühlt eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Es war so warm und vertraut wie immer und so würde er sagen, dass sie sich gerade vertragen haben.  
Um das nicht alles wieder zu verlieren und um auch sich selbst noch Hoffnungen zu erhalten diesen tollen, brillianten, hübschen und wenn auch zu naiven und zu arroganten Mann um sich zu halten, meinte Garak nur ganz leise: „Wenn Sie das wirklich wollen, und das nicht eine ihrer jugendlichen Launen ist, dann bin ich gerne bereit mit Ihnen da noch mal in einer Woche drüber zu sprechen."  
Als er nach wie vor das Strahlen in den Augen des anderen wahrnahm wusste er, dass Julian ihn nicht falsch verstanden hatte.

„Eine weitere Woche? Kommen Sie, auch ich habe Bedürfnisse", sagte Julian sehr leger und mit einem humoristischen Unterton.  
Plötzlich fiel es so einfach darüber zu kommunizieren, dieser Mann hatte es erneut geschafft ihn da abzuholen, wo er emotional stand, und das hätte er nur eben Garak zugetraut.

„Sie glauben doch wohl nicht ernsthaft, dass dies nur einer Bedürfnisbefriedigung gleichkommen würde?"  
Erneut tat Garak affektiert entsetzt. Ihr altes Spiel war wieder da, es war so geläufig, nur war die Ebene noch intensiver geworden.

„Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass es definitiv noch intensiver wird, da können Sie dann auch mal eine Woche drauf warten."  
Bashir lehnte sich vor, an der Schulter des anderen vorbei, kam so ganz nah an den Schneider heran und flüsterte ihm zu:

„Okay aber denken Sie ja nicht, dass ich mir es noch mal anders überlege nur weil ich jetzt noch etwas Zeit habe." 

Ein paar Besucher des Quarks kamen gerade lauthals tönend vorbei, sie konnten keine fünf weiteren Schritte mehr tun, ehe eine bekannte Stimme meinte:  
„Würden Sie mich bitte alle einmal in mein Büro begleiten?", vernahm Julian die fordernde Worte des Constable und sah ihn schon um die Ecke biegen. Nur ein paar Schritte ging er an Garak und ihm vorbei.  
Ein kurzer musternder Blick von Odo, welcher dem Cardassianer und dem Doktor galt, reichte um das Bashir merkte wie er rot anlief.  
Beide standen dann doch schon merklich sehr eng beieinander, in einer dunklen Ecke, was denkt man wenn man sowas sieht?  
Im Gegensatz zu Julian schien Garak seine alte Form wieder erreicht zu haben.

„Gut das Sie da durchgreifen, nicht das die hier noch randalieren", meinte dieser amüsiert.  
Odo nickte nur, löste seinen fragenden Blick nur langsam von den beiden und wandte sich dann mit zwei weiteren Sicherheitsleuten den deutlich angetrunkenen Gästen zu.  
„Das war's dann Doktor, Ihre Szene."  
Er legte die Hand auf Julians Schulter.  
„Gute Nacht."  
Ein üblicher langer Blickkontakt folgte, worauf sich der Cardassinaer amüsiert entfernte.


	6. Chapter 6

Eine Woche kann unglaublich lang sein, gerade wenn man wieder einmal in dem üblichen Trott der Station gefangen ist. Zum Glück allerdings für zwei Personen auf Deep Space Nine war es so „alltäglich" denn sonst hätten sie ihre Gedanken kaum besser sortieren können.  
Julians Momente des Grübelns versuchte er so gut es ging auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren, schon zu sehr hatte seine Performance auf der Krankenstation nachgelassen.

Zudem wollte er sich wirklich einfach mal wieder auf ein Holodeckabteuer mit dem Chief freuen und sich ganz der Story hingeben und weniger an seine bevorstehende „Konfrontation" mit dem Cardassianer denken.  
Dennoch, in diesen etwas ruhigeren Momenten kam dann doch wieder die Gedanken durch, wie konnte er da nur rein geraten? Wieso konnte er die Freundschaft nicht einfach so halten sondern sollte jetzt diesen Schritt gehen? Hatte er sich jemals von jemanden so angezogen gefühlt, der doch älter und des gleichen Geschlechts war? Und warum konnte er das nicht alles einfach auf sich zukommen lassen?... Er war doch sonst bei sowas nie derartig nervös.

An einem Tag sah er völlig in Gedanken aus dem Fenster des Konferenzraumes. Die üblichen Themen sind aufgekommen, Dominion, Kriminalitätsrate und seinen Report zur Krankenstatistik hatte er schon vorgelegt. „Wie wird es sein ihn zu küssen…?", dachte Julian und war völlig eingenommen von dieser Idee. Es war eh tausendmal interessanter solche ansprechenden Gedanken zu haben, als noch mehr _Dominion-BlaBla_ zu hören…  
Er hob unbewusst bei diesem Gedankengang eine Augenbraue, ein harter Stoß in seine rechte Seite lies ihn ins hier und jetzt zurückkehren.  
„Julian, ich wusste gar nicht wie man komplett abwesend sein kann, auch wenn der Körper brav an einem einstündigen Meeting teilnimmt", flüsterte Dax leise.

Das Meeting war beendet, hätte sie ihn nicht vorher darauf hinweisen können, dass er wieder einmal nur Löcher in die Luft gestarrt hatte? Noch eine Standpauke von Sisko würd er nicht ertragen und wohl auch nicht überleben können.

„Tja Jadzia, da haben wohl sieben volle Leben noch nicht ausgereicht um diese hohe Kunst zu erlernen", gab er frech zurück.

Sie schloss zu Julian auf, welcher sich gerade erhoben hatte um das Besprechungszimmer zu verlassen. Es war eine ganze Weile her gewesen, dass sie mehr als nur das nötigste gesprochen haben.

„Vorsicht Julian, ich habe Ihnen immer noch genug Leben voraus und auch wenn Sie gerade mehr oder weniger den armen Benjamin mit Ihrer Art in die Verzweiflung treiben, sehen Sie nicht mehr ganz so schrecklich aus wie sonst."  
„Danke für dieses Kompliment Dax, sollte es eins gewesen sein … ich kriege aber auch mal mehr Schlaf in letzter Zeit."  
„Was auch immer Sie getan haben, das es Ihnen besser geht, halten Ssie daran fest Julian", riet sie diesmal nett und nickte ihm zu. „Ach und, mehr Aufmerksamkeit in den Meetings würde Ihrer Gesundheit auch nicht schaden, zumindest wenn man an Benjamins Laune denkt…"

Garak war da etwas anders als Julian und stand der Situation erstaunlich gelassen gegenüber. Man mag es seiner weit aus größeren Lebenserfahrung zuschreiben, aber er sah die Situation sehr bodenständig. Zugleich fand er mehr und mehr gefallen an der Vorstellung ihre Beziehung auf die gewünschte intime Ebene zu heben. Der junge Mann war wirklich reizend und gefiel ihm, er würde wahrscheinlich noch mehr angetan sein sofern Julian bei der ganzen Sache nervös wäre. Ihr übliches Spiel, ihr übliches liebevolles Necken auf einer körperlichen Ebene weiter zu führen, sprach Garak sehr an.  
Allerdings konnte er ein kleines Gefühl des Zweifels nicht unterbinden, irgendwie wirkte Julian zwar mehr als sicher an dem Abend, aber dennoch blieb ein Fragezeichen ob er wirklich in einer Woche noch _wollen_ würde. Sollte Bashir, weshalb auch immer es dennoch nicht wünschen, so wusste Garak jetzt schon, dass er ihm verzeihen würde

„Irren ist menschlich Doktor", hörte er sich in Gedanken immer wieder sagen. Egal wie es ausgehen würde, Hauptsache Bashir distanzierte sich nicht weiter von ihm.

Garak bemühte sich die Woche, welche er ja selbst als Zeitspanne festgesetzt hatte, gut rumzubekommen, dennoch merkte er mehr und mehr wie er es bereute dann doch eine so lange Frist gewählt zu haben.

„Auf cardassianische Art wäre dieser Annährungsversuch viel besser verlaufen…Kein unnötiges Zeitspiel."

Er schmunzelte bei diesem Gedanken, aber natürlich war er bereit sich den Ritualen der anderen Humanoiden hinzugeben, egal wie umständlich sie ihm erschienen.

Im Nachhinein musste sich Garak eingestehen, dass er doch sehr froh war, dass der junge Mann ein Gespräch zu ihm gesucht hatte. Allerdings wühlte ihn diese Gegenüberstellung doch sehr auf. Er hatte eigentlich schon mit aller Kraft daran gearbeitet irgendwie die Beziehung mit Bashir zu vergessen. Garak fühlte sich in den Tagen nach seinem Geständnis unglaublich schlecht. Es fühlte sich an, als habe er alles eingesetzt und verloren, diesen Schmerz wollte er so schnell wie möglich überwinden. Alles was ihm schaden konnte, sei es emotional oder physisch, wollte er so schnell wie möglich abstoßen. Doch sich gedanklich von seinem Freund zu lösen erschien ihm schrecklich schwer und der Schneider hatte sich auch schon damit abgefunden, dass er diesen Schmerz bestimmt ein Jahr noch in sich tragen würde ehe er langsam nachließe. Die Energie, welche er brauchte um Bashir das alles zu sagen war genau die selbe, welche er aber jeden Tag danach brauchte ihn zu vergessen, die Freundschaft loszulassen. Es war außer Frage, dass es ihn mehr als störte so verwundbar zu sein. Und gerade da wo er dachte er könne jetzt seinen normalen und tristen Alltag auf der Station wieder aufnehmen, da kam dieser junge Sternenflottenoffizier.

Er wollte Bashir nie so anfahren, aber anders dachte Garak, hätte Julian es nicht verstanden, er wollte ihn einfach nicht mehr sehen, ihn einfach nicht mehr sprechen. Ein Glück nur für den Cardassianer, dass Bashir hartnäckig dagegen gehalten hatte, denn die Dinge welche er dann äußerte, gingen in genau die andere Richtung und verlangten dann doch kein ewiges Verstecken vor dem anderen, kein bedrückendes Gefühl, das einem bis spät in die Nacht nicht mehr schlafen lies.

Eigentlich ging er davon aus, dass Bashir sich erst einmal auf unbestimmte Zeit von ihm entfernen würde, und wahrscheinlich dann, wenn das Alter dem Doktor mal Verstand und Erfahrung geschenkt hätte, er zu Garak zurückkehren würde um es zu bereuen und sich zu entschuldigen. Er wäre Bashir nie böse gewesen wenn dieser sich wieder Hals über Kopf in seine flatterhaften und nicht ernsthaften Beziehungen zu jungen Damen gestürzt hätte, es hätte zu dem damals aktuellen Bild gepasst, das er von dem jungen Mann hatte. Aber wieder einmal hatte er ihn positiv überrascht, die Essenz des Intellekts hat ihn auch hier mehr oder weniger unvoreingenommene gemacht und er würde alles daran setzten, dass Bashir sich mit seiner Entscheidung wohl fühlen würde, so oder so.


	7. Chapter 7

Julian wusste nicht ganz ob Garak mit einer Woche exakt _eine Woche_ meinte. Am Morgen des Stichtages wollte er am liebsten noch vor seine Schicht zu dem Schneider gehen um…naja um was eigentlich? Die ganzen Tage hatte er verschiedene Szenarien durchgespielt, keine davon aber wirklich für passend erachtet, allerdings merkte er bei der Ausführung seiner Gedanken, dass die Sorgen immer weniger wurden und die Freude auf diesen neuen Abschnitt überwog.  
Aber sollte er nicht zumindest früh hingehen um Präsenz zu zeigen? Direkt klar zu machen, dass Garak nicht glauben brauche er würde einen Rückzieher machen? Aber musste er das dem Schneider oder sich selbst beweisen?

Die verschiedene Gedanken und Ideen gingen erneut immer wieder ineinander über, es ging bestimmt so viel Zeit für diese Gedankenvielfalt drauf wie zuvor für das ewige Grübeln, allerdings war das Ergebnis völlig verschieden. Bashir war hochmotiviert, fand Möglichkeiten sich zu erholen und hatte auch endlich wieder den Kopf, und man mag es dann doch kaum glauben, um sich einfach auf ein weiteres Holodeckabenteuer mit Chief O'Brien einzulassen.

Als der junge Mediziner nach seiner Tasche griff um seine Schicht zu beginnen hielt er kurz inne. Was war denn jetzt das Ergebnis gewesen von seinen Ideen?... Julian atmete durch, richtete noch mal seine Uniform und machte sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation.

Der Schneider war im Begriff sein Geschäft zu schließen, ein mäßig erfolgreicher Geschäftstag endete aber ein interessanter Abend sollte ja hoffentlich folgen. Offiziell wusste er nicht wie Bashir heute Dienst hatte, und eigentlich hatte er sich auch ganz streng vorgenommen nicht jeden Augenblick darauf zu warten das sich Julian in seinem Geschäft blicken lies, dennoch erwischte er sich immer wieder selber dabei wie seinen Augen neugierig zur Tür wanderten.  
Und tatsächlich, dann endlich kurz vor Geschäftsschluss wurde er diesmal nicht enttäuscht als er zur Tür herüber sah. Der junge Arzt kam herein, er schlenderte gekonnt durch den Laden, an Garak vorbei und setzte sich auf die Ladentheke im hinteren Bereich. Er lies die Beine locker baumeln und sah zu dem Schneider rüber.  
„Guten Abend Doktor", gab Garak mit einem breiten Lächeln höflich von sich.  
„Guten Abend Garak, also ich", setzte Julian an und lehnte sich etwas nach vorne. Er hatte diesen Satz definitiv einüben müssen, nur leider machte der Cardassianer seine geplante Show komplett zu Nichte.  
„Also zunächst Doktor Bashir, bevor Sie hier Ihren Text zum Besten geben", fiel er ihm ins Wort und kam ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, „gehen Sie bitte von der Theke runter!"  
Garak verdrehte die Augen und sah Ihn vorwurfsvoll an.  
Julian wollte nur zu gerne auf diesen Kommentar einsteigen, das nahm der Situation irgendwie die unangenehme Spannung.  
„So setzt sich doch wohl kein Sternflottenoffizier hin", meinte Garak und richtete ein paar Kleidungsstücke auf einem anderen Tresen wie er es steht's vor Ladenschluss machte.  
„Ich bin doch gar nicht mehr im Dienst", sagte Julian und setzte ein pfiffiges lächeln auf.  
„So lange Sie diese Uniform da tragen Doktor, sind sie ein Vorbild. Also los, runter da! Oder muss ich hier eine Ansprache aller Commander Sisko zum besten geben?"  
Er nahm die eben noch geordneten Kleidungsstücke auf den Arm und trug sie behutsam zu dem Tresen herüber wo Bashir saß. Er blieb vor ihm stehen und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
„Also Doktor…"  
„Aber finden Sie nicht auch das sie einfach total verwegen aussehe wie ich hier rumsitze und die Beine hängen lasse?"  
„Wenn sie jetzt ein Kompliment einfordern sind Sie falsch. Ich schreibe es gerade nur Ihrem jugendlichen Charme zu, dass ich Sie nicht schon längst runter geworfen habe mein Lieber."  
„Oh dann sollte ich aber wirklich mal, ehe Sie es sich anders überlegen und mich aus dem Geschäft jagen, das Nähgarn hinter mir her werfend." Bashir machte einen Satz nach vorne und gab Garak so endlich die Möglichkeit die Kleidung abzulegen.  
„Vorsicht Doktor, ein Cardassianer ist immer gefährlich, auch als Schneider."  
Julian drehte sich zu Garak um und beobachtete ihn beim Sortieren der Kleidung.  
„Naja, also das mit dem Schneider kaufe ich Ihnen immer noch nicht ganz ab, Garak."

Er nahm die Hände hinter seinem Rücken zusammen und trat nah an den Schneider heran um ihn über die Schulter zu sehen wie er die Kleidung ordentlich glatt strich, sie faltete und nach Farben und Stoffen sortierte.  
Die Situation war viel angenehmer als sich der junge Mann das vorgestellt hatte, es wirkte ganz und gar gelöst und unabhängig von diesem Satz, den er immer noch brav aufsagen wollte, fand er es wirklich echt mal spannend auf dem Tresen zu sitzen, es passte einfach zu seiner unwiderstehlichen, coolen Art bestätigte er sich gerade selbst.  
_Vielleicht hat Dax doch recht, ich bin ein wenig zu arrogant…._

„Ach und wie glauben Sie kommen all diese wunderbaren Kleider hier in mein Geschäft? Was sollte ich wohl anderes sein als ein Schneider?" Garak warf Bashir einen fragenden Blick über seine Schulter zu und bemerkte jetzt erst wie nah der andere bei ihm stand. Nur diesmal fühlte es sich angenehm an für Garak, ganz anders als die letzten Male zuvor wo es für ihn immer unangenehmer wurde.  
„Ein Spion, aber die Vorlage hierfür war zu offensichtlich", gab Julian schnell zurück. Er gab sich Mühe etwas gelangweilt bei dieser Aussage zu wirken.

„Stimmt, das kann ich wirklich besser Doktor."  
Der Schneider hatte nun auch das letzte Kleid ordentlich zurechtgelegt.  
Und jetzt? Dieser Smalltalk war angenehm und wirklich einiges der Anspannung fiel von dem jungen Mediziner ab, dennoch musste er jetzt mal was sagen, er hatte nicht umsonst 7 Tage an diesem Satz gebastelt und das, obwohl er eine überdurchschnittliche Intelligenz hat.  
Garak räumte derweil die Kleider ordentlich in einen Schrank und schloss diesen ab, er trat nun wieder an Julian heran, sehr nahe sogar.  
_Okay dann wollen wir mal…_  
Julian holte Luft um es endlich gekonnt hinter sich zu bringen, aber schon war der andere erneut schneller.  
„Ehe Sie jetzt ihr fein auswendig gelerntes Statement präsentieren, verzichte ich lieber."  
Das brachte den jungen Offizier ganz raus.  
„Was aber…aber wieso?", sagte er mit etwas Entsetzen und Unsicherheit in der Stimme, seine Gedanken neu am sortieren.  
„Weil ich es einfach ganz normal hören will, Ihre Entscheidung. Ohne einen Vortrag über intime Beziehungen von unterschiedlichen Spezies zu hören und wie wunderbar das wieder das Gemeinschaftsgefüge fördern würde. Das könnte ich jetzt nicht ertragen ohne das mir schlecht werden würde. Also", Garak ging noch einen weiteren Schritt auf Julian zu und nahm nun jegliche Distanz zwischen den Beiden. Der junge Mann senkte etwas verlegen seinen Blick. „Keine Sternflottenmeinung, Ihre Meinung Julian."  
„Naja, was erwarten Sie?", gab dieser nach einer kurzen Pause zurück. Es schien gerade so, als würde um beide herum alles verstummen, das Hintergrundgemurmel von Außen kam einfach nicht mehr zu Bashir durch. Er senkte deshalb die Lautstärke seiner Stimme, wohl aber eher ungewollt. „Ich bin hier, ich denke das reicht dann als Aussage, denken Sie nicht auch?"  
„Ich muss zustimmen Julian."

Und wieder Schweigen, es war wirklich schrecklich, wie konnte eine solche Situation zwischen zwei erwachsenen Männern entstehen? Es war doch klar wo das hier enden sollte, aber wie sollte man dahin kommen? Auf Kommando? Da waren all die schlechten Flirtversuche mit 16 bei Julian erfolgreicher verlaufen, zumindest ohne diese langen, schweigenden Pausen dazwischen.  
Bashir zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch und setzte erneut an was zu sagen, musste sich noch Mals kurz sammeln, bevor er es dann endlich fertig brachte, das ganz auszusprechen, wenn auch sehr leise.

„Also ahm Garak, wollen wir dann zu dir gehen oder eher…"  
„Oh, _DAS_ ist ein Witz oder Doktor?", entfuhr es dem angesprochenen. Garak sah Bashir völlig entsetzt an.  
„Das können Sie doch dann wohl jetzt besser, jede andere Dame im Quarks sprechen Sie gekonnter auf sowas an."  
„Ja, aber das ist was anderes…"

„Wieso?"

„Weiß ich auch irgendwie nicht."  
„Sie wissen doch sonst immer alles Doktor! Und ich dachte, da kommt jetzt etwas mit mehr Klasse."  
„Sie wollten mein Ansprache ja nicht hören."  
„Natürlich nicht, dennoch habe ich etwas mehr erwartet, nachdem was man so von den Menschen mitbekommt wie lange sie auf so einen Moment hinarbeiten und _das_ ist alles was ich kriege? Sie sind doch sonst so eloquent!"  
„Garak, ich krieg das hin, noch eine Chance okay?" Julian versuchte mit einem charmanten Lächeln zu punkten.  
„Nein, das war also der menschliche Ansatz, wir machen das jetzt auf bewerte cardassianische Art."  
„Die cardassinische Art ist hoffentlich nett…", konnte der junge Arzt noch sagen bevor der andere ihn am Kragen faste und ihn so zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss nötigte. Zunächst war Bashir so überwältigt, dass er sich völlig unvorbereitet in der Situation wieder fand, natürlich hatte er auch das Kuss-Szenario ausgearbeitet, aber nicht so. Noch ehe Garak von ihm abließ machte die anfängliche Nervosität aber Platz für ein Gefühl, das Julian nicht anders als pure Leidenschaft beschreiben konnte. Er wusste das ein Kuss das Verhältnis der beiden ändern würde, aber so schnell und in so einem Maße? Es war gerade so, als wäre nur noch ein Kuss das gewesen, was den beiden gefehlt hätte um endlich ihre übliche Ebene zu verlassen, diese unsichtbare Grenze zu überschreiten und ein völlig neues Feld ihrer Beziehung zu erkunden.  
Das angenehm, warme Gefühl, welches Julian nun im Bauch verspürte, wollte er direkt wieder aufleben lassen, nachdem Garak den Griff etwas an seiner Uniform lockerte und ihm so die Möglichkeit offerierte aus dem Kuss auszusteigen, ging der Arzt allerdings den genau anderen Weg. Er lehnte sich nach vorne und legte seine Arme vorsichtig auf die Schultern des anderen. Nun kam er dem Schneider entgegen und gab ihm keine Möglichkeit sich gegen einen Kuss zu wehren.  
Auch für diesen fühlte es sich erschreckend gut an, wohl zu gut. Das dieser junge Mensch ihn so schnell einnehmen konnte hätte er sich selbst nicht vorstellen können. Seine anfänglich leichte Schwärmerei schlug hier in wirkliches Verlangen um, ein Gefühl, das er schon lange so nicht mehr erfahren durfte. Wenn er sich etwas hingab, dann tat dies der Cardassianer in der Regel mit ganzem Herzen. Ob es nun die Pflichten gegenüber Cardassia war oder eben auch einer Beziehung.

Der ältere der beiden löste sich nur ganz leicht von seinem gegenüber. Er bemerkte wie dieser schwer atmete und in dessen Augen konnte man auch eindeutig sein Begehr erkennen. Er sah kurz an Julian herunter, er war wirklich unglaublich hübsch für einen Menschen, sein dunkler Hautteint gefiel ihm, seine schmale Hüfte, seine Augen, sein Lachen, wie er sich bewegte, wie er roch und definitiv jetzt auch wie er küsste.  
„Es wäre mir mehr als eine Freude diese Uniform von deinem Körper zu entfernen, Doktor."  
Julian musste kurz schmunzeln. Dieser Mann, ja auch wenn er Cardassianer und älter war, verstand es ihn so verführerisch anzusprechen, wie er es bei noch keinem zuvor erlebt hatte.  
„Unglaublich charmant , aber nicht hier Garak, denk daran, Vorbildsfunktion", meinte Bashir frech, küsste den anderen noch einmal kurz und zog ihn an seiner Hand Richtung Ladenausgang. 


End file.
